Plan 'Ash'
by geekofgreek12
Summary: Ash and Danny are brothers but we're separated into different dimensions. In Amity Park Vlad waged war on Danny and ends up capturing Danny for an unknown reason. Clockwork must now activate Plan 'Ash'. Story might be better than summary.
1. A Shift in the War

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Pokemon**

~~~

_"Ash? Ash? Oh, there you are!"_

_Young Danny__ Ketchum was walking in the woods, searching for his younger brother, Ash. Danny is 11 and Ash is 7. Danny finds Ash sitting under his favorite tree; a old, slender weeping willow. Ash was crying, and this made Danny even more guilty._

_"Ash, look, I'm sorry about what I said, I was only an-"_

_"NO!" Ash cut off Danny's apology. "I don't care! I hate you! I wish you would just GO AWAY!!!"_

_Danny was hurt to say the least. He went to take another step forward while saying Ash's name, but suddenly, a portal appeared directly above Ash, nearly sucking him in. The only thing anchoring Ash was Danny, who reacted fast enough to grab him. Danny with all of his strength, flung Ash to the side, but before he could leave, Danny was stuck in the vaccum of the portal, getting sucked in._

_"Danny!" Ash cried. His foot was bent awkwardly, but he didn't seem to notice nor care._

_"Ash, stay back! Get out of here while you can!" But as Danny shouted, the portal pulled him in quicker. In seconds, Danny was through, and the portal was gone._

_"DANNY!!!!!"_

_~~~_

_5 Years Later, Amity Park_, _Random Warhouse_

Danny Phantom, Amity Park's infamous ghost hero, was in the middle of an intense battle. War has been waging on for almost a year now between Vlad Plasmious with his army of ghost allies and Danny with the people of Amity. Vlad and his army have been taking down the Amity army battle by battle, and Amity's only saving grace from total anihalation is Danny and his friend's/family's battle tactics, weaponry, and escape routes.

But now, Danny was battling 7 different ghosts at the same time, and there was a slim chance of him coming out victorious. Luckily, Cujo, Danny's ghost dog, was with him. Suddenly, though, Danny was hit in the back of the head, causing him to go forward straight into a wall. He moaned, and turned around only to be pinned to the wall by a large ring that had red glowing esents all over. When Danny tried to phase through it, he was shocked with red, fiery electricity. Danny screamed with immense pain. Once it was over, he was completely drained of power, and if he hadn't activated 'full ghost mode' with Clockwork earlier, Danny would have changed back to Danny Fenton and pass out. Then, familiar laughter could be heard.

"Ah, Daniel, to think after all of this time, i have finally separated you from your body guards." Vlad Plasmious floated there in front of Danny, smirking in triumph. Since the beginning of this war, Vlad has been trying to capture Danny for an unknown reason, but has failed every time til now because Danny was always with his friends or mutual allies. But now, trailed away from any support, Vlad finally succeeded. Danny growled with red hot anger "You son of a-", then he saw Cujo, who was now realizing what was happening.

"Cujo!" Danny yelled. "Run to others, find Clockwork and tell him to activate Plan 'Ash'!" Cujo just growled at Vlad, who was getting angry at being annoyed and confused by Danny's words. "Cujo, that an order. Come find me once the plan is in session, got it? Now, GO!" With a whimper, Cujo shrunk back to normal size, because he was in his beast form for the battle, and ran right out of the warehouse the fight was taking place in. But before Cujo left, he could see his beloved owner being knocked out by Vlad's ecto-ray.

~~~

**So hi readers of this new fanfiction,**

**I just wanted to say that this is my second try at a fanfic and that I hope that you are not dieing of boredom, anoyance, anger, etc.**

**I also wish to say that I am very slow with typing and story ideas, and that i already have another fanfiction that I have to finish up, so updates are definitely going to be slow and long.**

**I do ontend to explain further into the plot and this war in future chapters, but I want to create a sense of suspense so that the story isn't too boring and lame that it makes all of you hate my guts. But I will explain 'full ghost mode'; I made this up so the story would be a bit better in my opinion. It is a type of overide on Danny's halfa powers, and it allows him to stay fully ghost and use more power and energy til he and Clockwork deactivate it. Clockeork sensed that it would be needed in the near future, so he had Danny learn about it and activate with him. There are sideafects, though, but those are secrect for now...**

**Thank you for trying out this new fanfiction and I will (possibly) see you at the next chapter!!**


	2. The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon**

**~~~**

Cujo flew into Clockwork's tower faster than a lightning strike. During the war, the tower was turned into a headquarters for the Amity army, so it was filled with tech, maps, and a few people; officers under Danny's command. Cujo bypassed all of this and went straight to Clockwork's gazing room, where Clockwork, as a old man, was working with two teens; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, over a map table.

"Ah, right on time, Cujo." Clockwork said, not even raising his head to look at Cujo. Then, Clockwork turned and floated over to him. He tapped Cujo with the end of his staff, and in 5 seconds, Cujo was talking in a slightly deep voice.

"My Lord, I presume you are already aware of my owner's capture?" Before Clockwork could respond, though, both teens yelled at the same time.

"You can talk?!/What about Danny!?!!" Sam glared at Tucker for his unessecary to question. He blushed with embarrassment. Clockwork, on the other hand, was in deep thought, his face darker than before.

"No, I was not aware of this. This event is out of the timeline of this dimension. Did Danny say anything before you left?"

"Yes, my Lord. He told me to ask of you to activate plan 'Ash', then once the plan was in action, find him." Cujo responded with great worry. Clockwork mused to himself, deep in thought. He had long before changed into his toddler form, and now was a man.

"Samantha, Tucker, I ask of you to join me on a mission. This will not take long, but we also must cross into another dimension."

"Clockwork, may I ask, what is this plan 'Ash' That Cujo mentioned, and why would Danny ask you to activate it?" Sam asked. She did not like to be left in the dark, and she had a feeling this mission was part of the plan. Clockwork gave her a knowing smile, then started.

"Oh, where to begin? How about the beginning; you see, Daniel is not from this dimension, he is from another alternate universe, the one of Pokemon, to be exact. And Daniel had a younger brother in that dimension, and his name was Ashton Ketchum. Now, when Daniel was 11 and Ashton 7, Daniel saved Ashton from a stray dimensional portal, but was sucked in instead, bringing him to Amity Park and to his adoptive parents, the Fentons. Daniel has kept his true home a secret til he learnt of me. One day, he asked me if it was possible if the time was to ever come, that he could ever reunite with Ashton. I told him that time would only tell, but I tell him of a plan that could be needed in the future, if something like this was to ever happen. We named it plan 'Ash'. The plan was to bring Ashton to this dimension so that he could help Daniel or, in this case, save him. This also works as a family reunion. But enough talk, we must go before it's too late. These events we're not supposed to happen, and me not even knowing this was possible means only bad news for us and Daniel." Sam and Tucker were dumbfounded. They had never knew about this, and hearing it all in least than five minutes was staggering. Sam was the first to respond, though.

"Where exactly are we going, may I ask?" Clockwork, now as a grown man, turned around and grinned at her.

"Why, Samantha, I thought you already pieced it all together. We're going to visit young Ashton and his friends."

~~~

**There is another chapter for ya! I updated earlier than I planned so that I didn't leave you readers confused and upset.**

**Also, please know that if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, that I am truly sorry. I am not the greatest when it comes to writing** and I also write all of my stories so far on my phone because I don't have my own computer**. So once again, forgive me for my awful writing skills.**

**Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting!!!**


	3. A Meeting of a Lifetime

**!Warning!****Many scenes of swearing ahead, including F*ck.****You have been warned...**

**-/-**

In the world of Pokemon, Ash Ketchum and Paul Rebolledo**(I think that's his last name, if not I'm an idiot and feel free to tell me so) **we're in the middle of intense battle. Ash's companions, Brock and Dawn, were off on the sidelines; Brock refereeing the battle and Dawn and her Pokemon, Piplup, cheering for Ash. The match was an unofficial 3 on 3 and both Ash and Paul were down two Pokemon. Ash was using his best friend/ best Pokemon, Pikachu, and Paul was using Torterra.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt on Torterra to stop him!!"

"Pika, Pika, CHUUUUUUU!!!" It was a direct hit, but Pikachu wasn't fast enough. The stone edge hit Pikachu, causing him to cry out in pain. Both Pokemon were extremely tried and just about to faint. It was a waiting game and, for Ash, the time to encourage the exhausted Pokemon. But before he could shout to Pikachu, someone shouted "Time STOP". Everything around Ash froze; the Pokemon on the battle Field's swaying, Dawn's cheering, Piplup's little dance, everything. Then, three figures popped out of nowhere right in front of him. There was an old man with _blue _skin, a scar over one of his eyes, purple and blue robes, and a golden staff with a clock on top of it. On either side of him was a teenager; the one on the left was a girl older than him by a multiple years that was dressed in gothic clothing infused with silver and green outlined armour. She had the most extravagant lilac eyes and also held a small section of her short hair up in the upper back of her head, giving her a slightly goofy look that soon faltered when Ash noticed her deathly calm face. On the right of the old man was a teenager boy about the same age as the girl who had darker skin. He wore a red baray and glasses. He also had a lot of tech on his armour that was infused with his yellow sweater and kakis. He seemed more nervous than the girl. Ash, now very confused, tried to ask them what was going on, when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud popping sound and a thud on the ground. Right next to Ash. He turned to see his childhood friend and rival, Gary Oak.

"Owwww," Gary moaned in pain as he got up from the ground. Ash noticed a strange medallion around Gary's neck; it had the same clock as the old man's staff.

"Ga- Gary!" Ash finally stuttered after a minute. Gary snapped his head up at the sound of his name, and looked utterly confused.

"Ashy Boy? What the hell are you doing back in Kanto already!!"

"Gary, your not in Kanto anymore, your in Sinnoh." Ash deadpanned. Gary tried to speak but was rudely interrupted by a loud cough coming from the mysterious girl.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Gary yelled, now even more confused and annoyed. The girl looked pissed ad was about to approach Gary, but was stopped by the old man. The old man that somehow completely changing into an infant right before their eyes. Ash and Gary screamed, backing away from the, apparently, _floating _blue baby in front of them. The baby took this time to talk in a grown man's voice.

"So I presume that you are Ashton Ketchum and GarissonOak?" Slowly, both Pallet boys nodded. "Perfect, then we can get right down into business;

"Your brother and friend Daniel Ketchum Fenton is in need of your help. Yes he is alive and yes his name has changed over the past 5 years." Both boys were dumbfounded. Danny, their best friend and brother, mentally and by blood, the one who went missing 5 years ago and was determined dead, was actually alive? And this age changing _thing _knew him and where he was? This was all to good to be humanly true.

"He's alive?" Gary simply asked. The boy muttered something like "well half alive," but the girl moved close to him and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, hard. The boy shut up soon after.

"Yes, he is, but there is a lot that has changed since you last seen of him. But none of that matters, we need you to help us help hi-" Suddenly the baby, now a grown man, faltered and adapted a face of pain. He cried out in pain and started to fall, but was caught and held up by the goth girl.

"Clockwork! What wrong, is it Danny?!" This comment startled both Ash and Gary. The blue man coughed slightly.

"Y- yes, it was. Now that he's in full ghost mode, I share the same pain at a extent and see worrisome visions of him. And right now he is in grave danger. We must hurry."

"What do you mean, 'full ghost mode'?" Ash piped up, suddenly terrified of what has become of his heroic brother. Gary nodded and glared daggers at the small group in front of them. "And what about Dannt being in grave danger?"

"Look it kid," The goth girl said with a murderous glare. "We got no time. If you help us, you can see Danny again and get an explanation. Bu-" She was cut off by a familiar cough coming from across the field. The time effect had worn off, and everything was moving again, including Ash's friends. Dawn and Brock stood there completely confused, and Paul was still on the other side of the field, scowling from annoyance of not nowing what was going on and who these strange and ever so slightly creep people. Paul was the one who coughed to get their attention. The trio suddenly got upset and worried, the girl actually growing more annoyed than before.

"Great, just great! Clockwork is becoming weak, and now we have to fucking bring these people with us too!!" The girl exclaimed. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the dark skinned boy all flinched at her choice of words. The dark skinned boy moved over to the goth girl and harshly said to her "Sam! There are children hear!!" with a small smirk on his face. The girl, now known as Sam, rolled her eyes and lightly slapped the boy upside the head.

"Anyway, Ashton will you please go to your friends and rival and tell them that they are to come as well. Now that my powers have worn off on this world they must come so that the universal balance is kept. Also tell them that everything shall be explained soon and that they must wear these." Clockwork, the floating man who collapsed earlier, said while handing Ash 3 medallions just like Gary's.

"Uh, sure." With the strange medallions, Ash walked over to his friends and motioned Paul to come too, which Paul was not happy about but still did so.

"Alright, so I know this is so sudden and that your all confused, but I need you guys to come with me and the group over there to, and I truly mean this when I say this, another dimension. This means a lot to me and my friend Gary, so I beg of you to come. Everything will be explained shortly." There was silence, Dawn and Brock's faces both holding a look of confusion and bewilderment, but both of them soon looked more determined and nodded to Ash, making him sigh in relief. But it didn't last long...

"What makes you think I'm going to believe a loser like you about a so called other dimension?" Paul, who still had his famous scowl on, looked at Ash with pure hatred and disgust. Sam heard this and was about to storm over to Paul, but was beaten to the punch by Ash.

And boy, was Paul going to regret it.

**-/-**

**Hello again! So I have made another chapter for all of you and added some spice to it. Also, don't you just love cliffhangers...**

**Til next time my readers!!!**


End file.
